


Codicology for Idiots

by deepsix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, codicology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/deepsix
Summary: "Would you look at this," he said angrily, carefully lifting the sheaf of pages from their binding. "The grain isn't even in the right direction -- it's like they weren't even trying!"





	Codicology for Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another tumblr prompt: [kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing](https://gethporno.tumblr.com/post/185482701741/fictional-kiss-prompts). The codicology bit is for wintersoldierfell, because of Reasons.

Aziraphale was working himself into a right state. 

"Would you look at this," he said angrily, carefully lifting the sheaf of pages from their binding. "The grain isn't even in the right direction -- it's like they weren't even trying!"

"Hmm," Crowley agreed, although he hadn't the faintest idea what he was looking at. He slid his arms around Aziraphale's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder to view the process from Aziraphale's perspective (or so he told himself). "Sloppy work."

"The sloppiest!" Aziraphale cried. "You can see quite clearly where the original octavo was removed from the binding, too. And then to insert _this_ , without even matching the thread _or_ the paper --"

"Quite," Crowley mumbled.

It wasn't that he didn't care. Or, it wasn't so much that he wasn't interested. Well -- he didn't really do either, but if Aziraphale cared and was interested, he was damn well going to make the effort. It was just that -- well, he'd made a bit of a tactical error by getting so close, because there was nothing so interesting as the soft give of Aziraphale's midsection, the scent at his collar, the warmth of his body against Crowley's chest. Trying to pay attention to anything else was a lost cause, and Crowley gave in, putting his mouth to the soft space behind Aziraphale's ear.

Aziraphale went on, but Crowley just let it wash over him. He wasn't saying any of it for Crowley's benefit anyway; he was just enjoying getting upset. And Crowley certainly wasn't going to stop him, not when it made his jaw go tight, muscle standing out in such a way it just asked to be kissed; or his pulse tripping up such that Crowley could feel it throb beneath his lips.

And so Crowley didn't _intend_ to interrupt him by kissing him, smearing his mouth over the point of his jaw or the cord of muscle at the side of his neck, following it down with his lips to where it disappeared into Aziraphale's collar. He just -- couldn't help himself. Distracted as Aziraphale was, he was also very distract _ing_.

Crowley curled himself more closely around him, pushing his hips against Aziraphale's backside. It wasn't that he was turned on just yet; he just lo-- liked Aziraphale, and wanted to be closer to him, enjoying the way he could feel Aziraphale's irritation building in his body. His fingers tightened in the fabric of Aziraphale's waistcoat, and he kissed him again, a little more urgently this time. He dragged his mouth back up the side of Aziraphale's neck, then sucked a kiss to the hinge of his jaw before letting out a hitching sigh against the shell of Aziraphale's ear. He just smelled so _good_ , and felt so good, and--

"My dear," said Aziraphale, putting one hand over Crowley's. At some point he must have removed his gloves, because his palm was warm and soft and a little dry. "Are you quite finished?"

"Finished?" Crowley repeated, but he was stopped from pushing his face into Aziraphale's neck by Aziraphale turning in his arms, and looking quite put out about it.

"I _was_ working," Aziraphale said.

Crowley considered this. Aziraphale was frowning at him, but he wouldn't have taken the bait had he not wanted, on some level, to be distracted. Crowley smiled at him instead, and nudged his nose against Aziraphale's, not quite close enough to kiss. "So was I," he said.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and let out a puff of warm breath. "Working, indeed."

"Temptation isn't just my passion," Crowley started, considering Aziraphale's mouth.

"Be a dear," said Aziraphale. "And shut up."


End file.
